Every Mixture of Madness
by Beauty-of-Ladybug
Summary: Marinette loves Adrien and lately, things have started to look up in their relationship. But does Adrien really see her as a crush? And what happens when an akuma wounds Ladybug? Can Marinette and Adrien fix their problems in all four ships during Christmas time?
1. Adrienette

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so, bear with me as I figure out the controls. This is also dedicated to my twin sister who also love Miraculous. Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **I do not own any of the Miraculous characters.**

"Marinette, you have to admit that Adrien has been warming up to you." Alya chided, poking Marinette teasingly. "After all, he did ask you to dance at Chloe's party." They were sitting in Marinette's room talking about boys.

"I know, wasn't he amazing?" she said dreamily, picturing Adrien holding her as they waltzed around the room. He was so gorgeous. "Wait, Alya, but he said I was just a friend!" she wailed as she remembered what he had said to Kagami.

"Girl, he wouldn't tell that to someone he just met."

"Really?" Marinette asked with hope in her voice.

"Yes. Tell me, would you tell someone that you just met that you liked Adrien? No, you wouldn't," she said answering her own question.

"Do you think it's possible? That he might like me?" Marinette fingered the charm she always kept in her pocket. It had been a birthday present from Adrien. She sighed happily. Maybe there was a chance.

"Of course girl. Now we just have to get you to stop stuttering in front of him. You can get a full sentence before you completely shut down." They both giggled.

* * *

Adrien laid on him bed relaxing during the rare free time he had. Christmas was coming but it just didn't seem as special and exciting without his mom. Then he pictured his friends, Alya, Nino, and Marinette and he smiled a little. She had recently started being able to talk to him although she still acted weird. He shook his head smiling. She was kind and sweet, but kind of goofy around him. He appreciated the fact that she could make him laugh. She had been his first friend. He sighed.

"What we thinking about there, lover boy?" asked Plagg, raising an eyebrow.

"Just my friends. I was thinking do I feel anything special about Marinette? Sure, I felt something with her when I gave her my umbrella on my first day of school, but I can't explain it."

Plagg just rolled his eyes, knowing completely well that Marinette was Ladybug. "Kid, just go with whatever you think feels right. Besides, I'm hungry."

"Hmmmmm, I know! I knew she was going to be one of my best friends and I felt that friendship spark." Plagg just shook his head at Adrien's denseness. Someday, Adrien would understand. Hopefully.

"Well kid, get me some cheese," Plagg whined.

* * *

Alya pulled Nino aside before school. "Hey, watch it Alya!" he said as she almost ripped his shirt from the force of her pull.

"Shhh Nino. Ok, so any new ideas on how to make Operation Adrienette a go? We already tried tripping Marinette into him, leaving them at a store by themselves, and pushing them into each other at the ice skating rink," she said as she counted off the ideas on her finger.

"Well, we could have Adrien just ask Marinette to Chloe's Christmas party," Nino said nonchalantly. "I mean, he may just say he's going as a friend, but that means he at least feels something for her."

"Great idea!" Alya squealed, jumping with excitement. "Look, there's Adrien right now." she said pointing in his direction as he hopped out of his car.

"Adrien!" Nino shouted, waving his bro over.

"What's up guys?" Adrien asked as he jogged over.

"Oh, nothing. Who are you going with to Chloe's Christmas Party? Obviously, I'm going with Nino." Alya asked. Nino started to say that she hadn't asked him, but she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Um, no one yet. I don't know who to ask. You okay Nino?" Adrien said looking concernedly at Nino, who was clutching his stomach and gasping.

"Nothing-bro-I'm-fine, said, giving Adrien a thumbs-up.

"Well, I know Marinette hasn't been asked yet. You could ask her," Alya hinted loudly.

"Really? Marinette hasn't been asked yet? Ok, we can go as friends," he said smiling. Marinette was coming over right at that moment. She saw Adrien and blushed, looking at her feet.

"Hi guys," she said still looking at the ground.

"Hey Marinette. Do you want to go to Chloe's Christmas Party with me? Just as friends?" Adrien said looking directly at her and smiling.

Marinette's mouth fell open as she forgot how to speak, issuing stuttering sounds before Alya hit her on the arm. She jerked her mouth shut and shook her head. "Of course,-I-I-would lo-love to go with you," she managed to spit out before completely going into a daydream about Adrien.

"Um. I will pick you up at 5 on Sunday. See you." He gave a small wave before turning and heading off to class with Nino.

"Way to go Marinette! Marinette? MARINETTE!" Alya had to yell to snap her friend out of her dream. She just rolled her eyes and laughed. "At least Adrien asked you. That might say something."

"Adrien invited me. Adrien invited me. ADRIEN INVITED ME! Oh no, what am I supposed to wear?" she started panicking.

"I was waiting for you to ask that. Come on girl, you're making your own dress, but we're going to be late to class!" Alya pulled Marinette to Mrs. Bustier's classroom where Marinette spent all day thinking of a dress design that would impress Adrien.


	2. Marichat

"I have to get her something from the heart, Plagg. I have to. It's our first Christmas together. I have to tell her that I love her," Adrien whispered to Plagg. "But what do I get her? Marinette is her friend, maybe she will know."

"Kid, the only thing she would appreciate for Christmas is Camembert."

"Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"

"Noooooooo-"

Plagg was sucked into the ring as Adrien transformed. Soon Cat Noir was jumping from building to building in the Paris night until he reached a specific bakery.

* * *

"Marinette. Marinette? Are you awake," he said, tapping lightly on her trapdoor. The door opened as her head popped through the door, frowning slightly.

"What do you want Chat?" she asked, slightly annoyed. "What are you doing at my house at this hour?"

"Can I come in at least? I need to ask you something about Ladybug."

Marinette glanced around quickly before saying, "Fine, but you can't stay here all night." _Did he know her identity?_

"Thanks, _Purr_ -incess," he purred, winking at the pun.

"Don't call me that. So what do you need?" she asked, sitting down on her chaise. She pretended to be all professional, sitting with her legs crossed, hand together.

"Um, well, I don't know what to get M'Lady for Christmas. I want to give her a super thoughtful gift, but I don't know what. I want it to be heartfelt because I truly do love her." Chat sighed.

Marinette was surprised. "Wait, you actually love Ladybug? I thought you just flirted with everyone."

"Only her."

Marinette's face softened as she heard him say this. She felt bad for him. He was so sweet and was always there to protect her. Plus, they worked so well together. What would she do without him. But then there was, Adrien. Oh, her perfect Adrien. Why couldn't they just be the same person?

"Marinette? Are you ok?" Cat Noir asked, snapping his fingers in front of her face. Marinette realized that she had been daydreaming, probably with a weird grin on her face.

"Oh! Right, I was thinking, get Ladybug something handmade. I mean, who doesn't appreciate something made from the heart and hands?"

"That's perfect! Thanks Marinette!" As he got up, his hand briefly brushed against hers. They both blushed and looked away. "Well, uh, see you?" he muttered before jumping through the skylight and out into the dark night.

"Marinette, what are you going to get Cat Noir if he's giving you a present. Surely you have something already right?" Tikki asked, flying around rapidly.

"Of course I do Tikki," Marinette said giggling slightly. "It's right here." She pulled out a hand sewn black wool throw she had been making. "See, it has a secret pocket on the inside. And I was thinking of stitching the words _You will always be my silly cat_." Marinette pulled out a picture of Ladybug and Cat Noir together, smiling at the camera.

"How will you give it to him? Because if you say you made it, that could make him suspicious of your identity. If you say that a friend made it, then it won't be special and handmade," Tikki said, thinking over the situation.

"Oh no! I didn't think about that! I guess I'll tell him I got lucky in making it."

"Well, good night Marinette," Tikki said, snuggling against Marinette's cheek. "You should get some sleep. The dance is on Saturday and you have to make your dress still."

"ARGHHHHH!" Marinette yelled as Tikki giggled.


	3. More Adrienette

Tonight was the night. Chloe had been setting up her hotel for the Christmas party of a lifetime. Adrien's father had allowed him to go to the party because attending a Bourgeois party would look good on his business record. Marinette had stayed up for the past few nights not only making her dress, but all the other girls' in her class.

Adrien was first to arrive. As soon as he put a step outside the car, Chloe was on top of him hugging him and pulling him into the hotel.

"Come on Adrikins. You _have_ to help me with the mistletoe. I can't reach all the high places. Would you help?" she said in a fake sweet voice, batting her eyelashes at Adrien.

Adrien held back. "Um, Chloe? Wouldn't it be more polite to greet your other guests first? Kim and Max are here now." He nodded to the two as they got out, both wearing casual suits.

Chloe sighed, but seeing that Adrien would like her better, agreed. "I guess. Hmph." She headed off and gave the two greetings.

* * *

Everyone arrived but Marinette and Alya. "I guess they're aren't coming. How rude." Chloe turned and started closing the doors.

"WAIIITTTTTTT!" yelled Alya, who was running, pulling Marinette behind her. They rushed inside. Chloe glared at them as they ran by, but they gave no notice.

Alya started lecturing Marinette, once they were through the door. She pulled her into the bathroom. "Marinette, I appreciate the fact that you made everyone's dresses, but you can't just decide not to show up. Adrien invited you! Don't just chicken out."

"I'm sorry, Alya. I just don't want to mess up in front of him. What if he doesn't like my dress? What if I spill punch on myself? Just give me a few minutes to calm down and think about this. K?"

"Ok, Marinette. But I'm only giving you ten. If you're not out by then, I'm dragging you to the dance floor with Adrien."

"Sure, sure Alya."

Alya left, closing the door behind her. Marinette sighed. Why can't I go out there and just act normal? Why can't I just talk to him? Marinette stared at herself in the mirror.

"Marinette, you look beautiful, " Tikki said, hugging the side of Marinette's face. The air behind her wooshed as the door opened. Tikki flew behind her quickly.

"Marinette? Are you in here?" Adrien's head was peeking through the bathroom door, blushing slightly, as it was the girls' bathroom.

"A-Adrien? Wh-what are you doing here?" she stuttered blushing.

"Oh. I, uh, just wondered why you weren't dancing. You see, Alya said you were just a little late, so I wondered if anything was wrong." He closed the door. Marinette followed him outside. "So you good?"

"Yah, I was just-uh-putting finishing touches on my dress!" she said in a rush. She self-consciously smoothed the dress in front of her. Adrien noticed that she was wearing a short red dress with a small red bow. It was simple, yet pretty. The sequins shown in a poinsettia pattern, bringing out the blue in her eyes.

"Did you make it yourself?"

"Oh yes! You see, I took this scarlet red fabric, and then I stitched the sequins using three different shades of pink to get a shadow effect and-" she abruptly stopped, realizing that she had been ranting. She blushed profusely. _He probably doesn't care for my designs. He's probably bored, listening to me._

"That sounds wonderful Marinette. I would love to hear how you make your dresses. Do you think you could make me something sometime?" Adrien said sincerely. She wasn't stuttering for once. Maybe when she talked about designing, she wasn't afraid of him. It was her passion, he realized.

Marinette didn't mention the fact that she had made a scarf for his birthday, he just didn't know it was from her. And she didn't mention that she had already been making a jacket for him as a Christmas present.

"Um, sure, sure. Uh what would you want? I could draw up designs right away." I already have them, she though. Please say a jacket, please say a jacket.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe a jacket. You know, cause it's starting to get a little chilly outside."

Purr-fect, Marinette thought(not noticing the cat pun). This should let me finish by Christmas.

As she was lost in thought, Plagg flew out of his pocket. Before Adrien could protest, he tilted his head upward before flying into the jacket. Above their heads was a small clump of mistletoe. Adrien gasped as he heard Plagg vibrate, signifying he was probably laughing.

Marinette head Adrien gasped and looked at him. He pointed up, blushing slightly. Tikki and Plagg giggled and flew around their holders, unnoticed by anyone. Before either of the holders could react, the kwamis gently shoved their heads together and zoomed into their pockets. Lips met as Adrien kissed Marinette.

* * *

And it was perfect. Marinette was speechless. His lips were so soft and warm. She wanted to kiss him forever, but it only lasted a second. _Adrien kissed me. ADRIEN KISSED ME!_ She let out a gasp before her knees buckled and the world started spinning.

Adrien felt like he could kiss her forever, but she was only a friend under mistletoe. He pulled away. Marinette gawked at him for a minute before her eyes rolled into her head and she fainted. He caught her, setting her gently on the ground.

"Marinette? Marinette! Are you alright? Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." His face hovered above hers, a concerned expression written all over it.

"No, it's alright. It was my fault. I shouldn't have fainted." Marinette shook her head, trying to clear it from all the thoughts racing through it. _He actually kissed me. I can't believe it. Wait till I tell Alya. Does this mean he actually likes me?_

Adrien was going to have to talk some sense into Plagg. "You sure you good Marinette?"

"Su-sure. Hey Adrien? Can I ask you something?"

"Yah, you just did," he said grinning.

"Oh, well. Do you like me?" she blurted out really fast before blushing and looking away.

"Of course I like you Marinette. You're super nice to everyone and I like spending time with you."

She blushed even more at the compliments he was giving her.

"In fact, I still have that lucky charm you gave me. Do you still have mine?" he asked, pulling it out of his pocket.

"I meant-" she sighed. "I mean, I love you Adrien Agreste. You are so willing to put others before you, you're brave, and kind, and so handsome."

 _Woah_ , Adrien thought. _So this is why she can't have a conversation with me. But do I love her? What about Ladybug?_ He worked so well with Ladybug, but he didn't want to break Marinette's heart. Maybe he should just move on from Ladybug, because she probably didn't love him the same way. _I'll give Marinette a chance. I'll get to know her better._

"Marinette, will you dance with me?" Adrien asked, pulling her up and to the dance floor.

All Marinette could do was gasp.


	4. Ladrien

**A/N: Sorry this is a really short chapter. I was rushing to complete this.**

After the dance, Adrien walked Marinette home. Alya told Marinette to call her the next day before Nino walked her home. Marinette was telling Adrien about some of her designs, promising she could make him a jacket. They waved goodbye before Marinette went inside the bakery.

Adrien hurried to his house, worrying if his dad had noticed him gone for so long. Besides, he had patrol and Ladybug was probably wondering where he was. He flicked on the lights to his room, starting to get ready for bed. He saw a figure outlined in the moonlight outside his window.

 _Crap_ , _Ladybug is already waiting for me_ , he panicked.

Ladybug had seen the light on in his room, wondering why he was still up. She swung into his room through the open window. _OMG! What am I doing? I can't just go invading his privacy._

"Ladybug! What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" he blushed, trying to act casual.

"Oh nothing, I was just doing patrol since a certain cat hasn't showed up and I saw your light on so I decided to check on you. It's like midnight. Why aren't you asleep yet?" she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well, to be honest, I just got home from Chloe's Christmas party."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I was just checking on you. I'll be going now." She turned to leave.

"Wait! Don't leave yet. Just talk with me." Adrien mentally kicked himself for asking her to stay. _She has patrol. Am I really this selfish?_

"Well, I guess I could stay a few minutes," Marinette smiled. "How was the party?" She knew exactly what Adrien had done at the party.

"Oh it was fun. This one girl, Marinette, was an amazing dancer." Ladybug raised her eyebrow at the sound of her name being mentioned. She was squealing internally because Adrien had mentioned her as Marinette. "And Chloe didn't bother me all evening. To be honest, I had a really nice time. I just wish my dad would have at least acknowledged I was going to a party. He just stayed in his room and worked." They stayed there talking shyly for a few more minutes.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good night. And, about your father, why don't you get him a thoughtful present? Show him that even though he isn't paying attention to you, you still love him. Besides, I'm sure your friend will understand if you spend Christmas with them. Marinette or Nino or even Alya would understand."

"Thanks Ladybug. Well, I'll be going to bed now. Thanks again." He faked a yawn as he turned to get into bed. Ladybug started to jump out the window, but turned and blew him a kiss, thinking he wasn't looking. Except he had done the exact same thing. They both blushed before waving and then Ladybug was gone into the dark, cool Paris night.


	5. Ladynoir and Christmas Eve

**A/N: Merry Christmas everybody! I have read so many great Miraculous fanfics by you all out there. It truly inspired me. Well, and the actual show itself.**

Ladybug swung through the night, the air whipping threw her pigtails as she zipped around, flinging her yo-yo from building to building. The Eiffel Tower gleamed in the starry night, her destination towering before her.

She landed with a soft thud. _Where is that cat? Why isn't he here yet?_ She felt something cold and wet land on her head. She looked up and saw that it was snowing. The beautiful white flakes drifted down softly, melting off the warm heat her body was radiating.

She started to shiver. Her suit wasn't made of exactly the warmest material. She reminded herself to bring a scarf next time.

Cat Noir landed with a thud next to her. "Hello m'lady. Sorry I'm late. I had something to do." He noticed she was shivering. "Ladybug, are you alright?"

"Yah yah," she waved him off, "I'm just cold." They sat on one of the beams, looking over the city they called home as the snow fell.

"It sure is pretty. You know, seeing as it's so close to Christmas, and you probably want to spend time with your family, should we exchange gifts now?" asked Cat Noir, holding a small red wrapped gift.

"Go-good thing I planned ahead," Ladybug said giving a small shiver as she pulled out a package wrapped in black. "Open yours first," she gently poked him with her gift.

"Calm down Bugaboo. Your giving me chills." He took the package and with one swipe, had the wrappings off. In it was a black blanket, made from a fine, soft wool. In an emerald green, the words _You will always be my silly cat_ , were stitched on the front. Thankfully, Marinette hadn't added her signature on the work so that he couldn't tell she had made it.

"There's a secret pocket on one side," Ladybug said flipping the throw over. Cat Noir reached his hand in and pulled out a glossy photo of him and Ladybug, both of them smiling at the camera on her yo-yo. He gently slid the photo back into the pocket before hugging Ladybug.

"Thank you Ladybug. You have no idea how much this means to me." She smiled wanly at him before shivering again. "Now it's your turn though."

She delicately started taking the tape off, one by one.

"Oh come on m'lady. Is this going to take you all night?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, now that you said that, I am." Then she ripped off the paper and found herself holding a small white handkerchief. Embroidered on it was a message in ruby red thread. A small ladybug and black kitten also adorned it. " _You will always be my lucky charm, my one and everything."_ Ladybug felt so touched by that she hugged him as well.

"This is so sweet Chat. I don't know how to ever say thank you."

"Just carry it with you to remember me by." They sat staring out into the night sky, happy and content with the caring and thoughtful presents they had just received. Cat Noir put his arm around his beautiful lady and she didn't protest. Instead they just sat there, hugging quietly.

Cat Noir was couldn't have asked for a more perfect evening. But deep inside the Agreste mansion, Gabriel was planning something dark.

Marinette groaned as she woke up the next morning. "Tikki, what am I going to do? I think I like both Adrien and Cat Noir."

Tikki zoomed around her head. After seeing Adrien's identity while fighting Dark Owl, she couldn't interfere, even if she knew that Cat Noir was Adrien. Marinette had to find this out on her own.

"I have always loved Adrien and Alya thinks he's starting to like me, but I'm starting to like Chat as well."

Meanwhile, in Adrien's room, he woke up to the smell of Camembert cheese.

"Oh Plagg. Can't you eat your stinky breakfast elsewhere?" But Adrien couldn't get the thought of two girls out of his head. Ladybug, brave and sweet, and surprisingly, Marinette, clumsy but kind.

He sighed. "Plagg, I think Ladybug is starting to like me," he said, remembering the sweet present she had given him the night before. He had gone to sleep hugging the blanket she had made him.

"Get your head out of the clouds kid. You're completely overthinking this. Cheese isn't so complicated." Plagg stuffed the entire wheel into his mouth and swallowed. "Besides, does it matter? Today is Christmas Eve!"

 **A/N: Please review down below and tell me how I'm doing. Thx**


	6. Mistletoe

**A/N: Sorry I made you guys wait. I hope you had a really great Christmas all of you! So here is Chapter 6.**

Mireille Caquet finally had a boyfriend. Or so she thought. Theo had dumped her. HE DUMPED HER! She had always been sweet to him and when he had finally asked her on a date, she had been overjoyed. But he had dumped her for Aurore.

 _I won the weather girl competition! People voted for me! I've always been nice to everyone! How dare he, especially when they were under mistletoe! She was better than Aurore!_ Mireille was surprised to see a dark purple butterfly fluttering close to her. It looked so peaceful and tranquil, able to rid her of all her problems. She reached out and touched it.

"I am Hawkmoth. Mistletoe, I give you the power to find the cheaters out there and reveal them this Christmas. You shall be pretty on the outside but poisonous and vengeful on the inside. Go Mistletoe!"

Dark purple and black swirled around her, surrounding her in a powerful feeling. Mistletoe breathed in deep. Yes, she would get her revenge, and maybe spread a little mischief along the way.

* * *

Adrien just wanted to get out of the house. His father refused to participate in their family's normal Christmas activities and was, as always, locked in his office. What's more, he was wanting Adrien to model a new line of winter clothes that day. ON CHRISTMAS EVE!

So like the perfect son Adrien was supposed to be, he agreed to model. Even if it meant he had to be in the snow in freezing weather. At least this line of clothes included fur coats.

Marinette and Alya had been spending some friend time, visiting their favorite places that were covered with snow. They had just exited from a cafe where they had eaten lunch and were planning to go window shopping when they saw a weirdly dressed girl. She was dressed in a green dress with white berries dotted along. Around her neck was a red Christmas ribbon. Her white, leafy hair was held back by sprigs of mistletoe. Mistletoe surrounded her wrists, ankles, and waist as bracelets and a belt.

As the girl passed a couple eating outside the cafe, she threw a sprig of mistletoe into the air above them. It hovered there before wrapping around their wrists and binding them together.

"So, you two actually love each other? No other person? Well, I don't see why I should bother you this Christmas!" she flew off.

"Miss-wait! We're still tied together!" The couple tried to cut it, but it wouldn't budge.

Mistletoe flew around, looking for other couples to tie together. When she found one, she threw a sprig of mistletoe above them. If they truly were in love, it bound the two together by the wrists. If not, then it showed the true interest by dragging the cheater away by the wrist until it attached them to their real lover. She was separating couples at an alarming rate.

"Guess this is a time for-"

"-Ladybug!"

"-Cat Noir!' Adrien and Marinette yelled at the same time in separate places before transforming.

Ladybug landed on a rooftop, searching for Mistletoe. "She's over there," Cat Noir said, pointing to the Louvre. "Guess we better get this over with. She seems a little _bitter_ if you ask me." They started off towards the akuma, not knowing how hard she would really be.

 **A/N: Sorry again for the delay. And the really rushed ending.**


	7. A Deadly Leaf

**A/N: I had a severe case of writer's block and didn't know what to write, so pardon the bad writing.**

Mistletoe flew around giggling manically. "Where are you Theo? Are you with Aurore?" She kept calling for them.

Ladybug and Cat Noir followed her stealthily, pausing every so often so she didn't notice them.

"The akuma has got to be in one of the sprigs of mistletoe. Where else would it be?" Ladybug pointed out. She was shivering slightly, which was unusual because as Marinette, she loved the winter.

"But which sprig? There are so many around her wrists and hair and etcetera."

"Well, it has to be connected with her akumization. Who is the victim?"

Cat Noir took out his baton and zoomed in on the camera, trying to spot a special characteristic to link her to a civilian.

"So Mistletoe, be a _deer_ and tell us a little about yourself. It's almost Christmas and it would be a _purrfect_ present." Cat Noir said. _Well almost perfect. I can think of one other thing that would be better._ Mistletoe turned around at her name and laughed when she saw who it was. Flinging mistletoe at them, she started chasing them.

Ladybug shook her head at his puns. "Really Chat? Was that a small Christmas pun? I should _punish_ you for this," she said, not realizing she too had said a pun. She dodged some mistletoe, her yo-yo making a zipping noise as she jumped.

Chat grinned at her. "I must brace my _elf_ because you are spicing things up with you _seasons_ greetings."

She rolled her eyes. "I will _sleigh_ you," she muttered, not realizing he had heard her.

"M'lady! You are getting more punny by the minute," he announced cheekily.

"Ugh!" Mistletoe yelled in exasperation. "Just stay still for a minute." She grabbed her belt in her hands and swung it around like a lasso. She caught Ladybug's leg, tripping her and making her collide with Cat Noir.

"Watch it Bugaboo. Can't have you falling for me yet." There was something vaguely familiar with helping another girl up but he didn't have time to think because Mistletoe caught his hand with her lasso. She jerked him sideways and threw one of her mistletoe sprigs at him. Her ring started to glow.

"Who do you love, Cat Noir? Who is your heart's desire?" she crooned in a sickly sweet voice. Ladybug was curious, but she also knew she had to stop this akuma. She got read to attack, but Mistletoe's lasso stopped her again, pinning her arms to her side. A sprig of mistletoe wrapped around Ladybug's left wrist. At least she had the akuma's attention distracted from Chat.

"As for you Ladybug, I have something special for you. Maybe something a little more sickly, but sweet." She pulled out a set of ordinary looking mistletoe leaves. Ladybug struggled against the lasso, but to no avail.

Cat Noir turned to Ladybug and watched in horror as Mistletoe threw the leaves at her. Something about them just seemed dangerous. Even though her arms were pinned, Ladybug stilled amazed him when she dodged the leaves. They embedded themselves in the roofs after they whizzed past her, showing they were deadly sharp.

"Over here, Leaf Head! Pick on somebody your own-" he stopped abruptly in mid sentence as she threw leaves at him. He dodged with ease and started to help Ladybug with the lasso .

Neither of them noticed her preparing to throw her last razor leaf. Ladybug looked up and flung herself and Cat Noir with all her might. They crashed threw a building roof and lay in the darkness.

Above them, they heard Mistletoe cackle. She turned to find Theo and Aurore. Ladybug had gotten scratched with the leaf. Her ring glowed. A certain sprig of mistletoe would be attaching itself to someone. They wouldn't think it was a serious injury. But mistletoe may be pretty on the outside, it was poisonous on the inside. She grinned evilly as the purple butterfly mask surrounded her face.

"I'll get their Miraculouses, Hawkmoth. I just need to wait until the poison ends her. For good."

 **A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I think I will continue updating this story every 2-3 days. I can't wait to write the next chapter though.**


	8. A Poisoned Kiss

**A/N: Ok, sorry this took a little while longer. I was trying to make it more detailed. Well, here it is! Enjoy!**

A little light streamed in through the hole that was in the roof. It was a golden red color from the setting sun.

Cat Noir pushed the fallen tiles off himself. The air was filled with dust. "Ladybug? Ladybug! Where are you?"

She pushed a piece of wood off herself. "I'm alright. It was just a scratch." Her voice sounded a little weak, but that was probably from the fall. She stood up, sucking in her breath.

"Chat! The mistletoe on your wrist! It's glowing!" She gasped with surprise as it had indeed started glowing.

"And yours! I forgot to get rid of it. Catacly-" he abruptly stopped as he was jerked forward. Right into Ladybug. She too was jerked forward.

"Surprise?" he said weakly. The mistletoe wrapped around Ladybug's wrist, completely binding their hands together.

"Wait, so does this mean you actually love me?" Ladybug asked. _I knew he liked me, but love? And I only love one person. Adrien. Unless, I'm actually starting to love Chat._ She gasped at that realization. Then she doubled over in pain, holding her stomach where the leaf had sliced her.

"It was fine just a minute ago." Blood leaked through her fingers.

"Here let me get rid of one of these mistletoe sprigs." He couldn't move well as both of their hands were linked. "Cataclysm!" he whispered. Now he had a little more mobility.

It was getting increasingly hard to see as the sun set. They only had a few minutes till it would be completely dark. At least he could see in the dark. He picked up the razor leaf and sniffed it. A sickly sweet smell fumed off it.

"Poison," was all he said. "This could kill you. We have to get you to a hospital."

"No, Chat, we don't have time. If I purify the akuma, then I will be healed." She groaned and curled up. Chat picked her up.

"Don't die LB. I don't know what I would do without you. Please don't die. I love you"

"It's okay Chat. I won't die. Minou, I love you too. Even though your puns aren't funny and they annoy me to death, they are cute.

"What are we going to do?" His heart was beating fast. It felt like would explode through his chest. The love of his life had finally said she loved him, but she might die right in his arms.

"I don't know Chat. I'm scared. Maybe I could detransform and then transform again. The suit would be skin tight and fit over the wound, staunching the bleeding. It's a small wound." She laced her fingers through Chat's.

"The sun is about to set M'lady. If you need to detransform, I will to. So that I can't see your identity." Cat Noir said. He looked through the roof and measured the time they had. "About two minutes." _This is why I love him. He respects and trusts me, but is so caring. Why didn't I think of him sooner? Now I just have to get through this._ Ladybug thought this and hugged Cat Noir tighter. His body warmth comforted her, even with all the pain.

They waited in silence, two teenagers embracing, as the sun set. As it finally crept beyond the horizon, the two heroes had the same identical idea. Without saying anything, they both leaned in and their lips met.

* * *

It was so familiar, yet so different as their alter egos. She threaded her fingers through his hair as he wrapped his arms around her neck. The sunlight faded into inky blackness. The kiss was almost a remedy for the immense pain that was pounding in her side. Almost.

Even though she would have loved to keep kissing his soft lips, Ladybug had to do something about the akuma. She pulled away and they opened their eyes to the pitch darkness, hiding their blushes that bloomed all across their faces. She could see the gleam of Chat's bug green eyes.

"I'll detransform first, M'lady, because I have night vision." he took a deep breath as he prepared to detransform in front of his lady. Even though it was dark, it was nerve wracking. He listened to Ladybug's rasping breaths before saying, "Plagg, claws in."

The brilliant emerald flash filled the room for a split second before the darkness returned. Adrien felt around his surroundings.

"T-Tikki, spots off." Ladybug murmured. The sound of her voice comforted Adrien, but it worried him at how frail it was. A pink flash filled the room. He was still holding Ladybug, but instead of a skintight suit, he felt a jacket and jeans under his fingertips. She was a little heavier to carry, now that he didn't have the strength Plagg gave him.

"Tikki, what do I do?" The voice sounded familiar to Adrien, but that was probably because it belonged to Ladybug. Something nagged him in the back of his mind. She then moaned in pain. It had intensified because Tikki no longer took away some of the agony. Adrien would have to act quick if Ladybug wanted to live.

"You have cookies in your bag. I'll give them to Plagg. Plagg come here!" the squeaky little voice of a kwamii called.

"Thanks Tikki," Plagg mumbled, his mouth full of crumbs. He gobbled down the cookie in the dark.

Meanwhile, Tikki was trying to get a bandage on Marinette, but with the darkness, the poor little red kwamii was having some trouble. She managed to get the bandage out of the bag and into Marinette's lap, but she just couldn't put it on.

"Um, A-Cat Noir?" Tikki stammered, almost revealing Adrien's name, "Could you bandage Ladybug's side?" She guided his hand towards the bandage. He grabbed hold of the roll of gauze and felt around until he came to the spot in her side where the blood seeped through. The side of her shirt was sliced clean through as blood oozed slowly out, along with a goopy sweet smelling poison. He gently pressed the bandage to her side. She whimpered in pain, grabbing Adrien's shirt in her hands.

"Almost done M'lady. Just a little more," he said gently. He eased the bandage the rest of the way on and ripped it off the roll. "See, all done. That wasn't so bad." _Now all we have to do is get out of here, fight off an akuma while our hands are tied together, find the object and all while Ladybug is slowly dying of poison,_ Adrien thought. He sighed.

Piece of cake.

 **A/N: All seems lost! Mwahahahaha. Sorry, anyway, cliffhanger. Stay updated.**


	9. Frosty Fight

**A/N: Hello people. I finally got a new part. Ok, I know it's been like a week or so since I updated this, but that's because school started. Yay.**

"Are you done eating Plagg?" Adrien asked, beginning to stand up. "I could use a little extra strength here."

"Yah, yah, yah. You humans are always so impatient," Plagg mumbled, gulping down the last of his cookie.

"Plagg, claws out!" The bright green light swirled around Adrien, transforming him into the black masked hero. Strength flooded through his limbs and carrying Ladybug was easier. Her arms were wrapped around his neck tightly and her breathing very quiet.

"Chat! If you can get her to transform, then I can use my strength and magic to lessen the pain." Tikki cried, worried about her chosen.

"We have to get out of here first!" Cat Noir made the mistake of looking down, forgetting that he had night vision.

He audibly gasped but Marinette was in too much pain to notice. _Marinette is Ladybug. Ladybug is Marinette._

He looked deep into Marinette's bluebell orbs and knew deep down, that this wasn't much of a shock. His next thought was about Marinette. _Wait, so if Ladybug is poisoned, Marinette is dying! Oh my- I have to hurry up._ He couldn't imagine a world without sweet Marinette. Now, with increased motivation, Cat Noir hurried through the building. Where was that hole they had created in the roof? _If I could just find the hole, then I could vault out with my baton._

"Ok, Ma-Ladybug. You will have to change back. I can't carry you without hurting you." He gently set her on the ground again. She didn't respond, staying deadly still. "Ladybug? Ladybug! Marinette wake up!"

"You can't be dead! Tikki, is she, is she?" He couldn't bring himself to think of such a depressing thought.

"No, thankfully. She's just fainted from the poison. Please, wake her up!" cried Tikki, fearful for her beloved chosen.

"Ladybug, Marinette, you need to wake up. Fighting an akuma would be _clawful_ without you." He stroked her cheek. She finally stirred.

"Did you seriously just make a pun when I'm dying?" she rasped, coughing a little. "Hold on a minute Chat. Tikki, Spots ON!" The pink sparkles once again surrounded Marinette, her earrings turning a scarlet red.

"How are you feeling Ma-lady?" he stuttered, mixing up Marinette and Ladybug's names. _Knowing her identity is harder than it seems._

"Much better, thanks. It's a little sore, but I can manage. Thank you, Chaton. Merry Christmas." She reached her head up and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Blushes bloomed in both of their cheeks, heating their faces.

 _She's so delicate right now, how did I not know she was Marinette? Maybe it was the magic of the Miraculous._ His thoughts were interrupted by Ladybug's sweet voice.

"Come on Chat, we have an akuma to find."

* * *

Mistletoe had been spreading havoc looking for Theo and Aurore.

Hawkmoth was getting impatient as a glowing mask appeared around his face. "Mistletoe, you have waited long enough! Get Ladybug's Miraculous while she is poisoned or I will take away your powers." Pain erupted in Mistletoe's hand, ironically, it was hot.

"Jeez Hawkmoth. Cut me some slack! I just wanted to get my revenge. That is what you said I could do, yes? Or are you cutting me short on my end of the deal?" She got a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Who do you love Hawkmoth?"

"That is not important! And you will have time for revenge once you get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's-" He was cut off, mid-soliloquy.

"Yah, yah, yah. If I get their Miraculouses. I got it. Now let me do my job!" Her icy blue eyes glanced around and found their target. "Just hold on one minute!" A snowy mist surrounded the air and she disappeared in the blizzard. "Aurore, darling, why don't you say hi to me?"

Aurore let out a terrified yelp and took off running. "Somebody help!"

"Where's your precious bodyfriend? Why isn't he here to protect you?" Her eyes showed no mercy as she looked at the girl cowering before her. "Well, if he doesn't care about you, then no one will care if your dead." Her hand drew back, holding an object the glittered in the night. She flung it at Aurore, fully expecting it to hit her, but a swirling red object was flung in front of her.

"Ladybug! How are you alive?" Mistletoe was outraged at the thought that her plan hadn't worked.

"Oh, you know, I had a little help." She glanced pointedly at Cat Noir, saying a silent thank you with her eyes. "Protect Aurore while I try to find out how to get the akumatized object."

Cat Noir immediately moved in front of Aurore, helping her up. Ladybug swung her yo-yo in a circle like a shield, protecting the two behind her.

"I'm not done with you Aurore! Come back here!" screeched Mistletoe, tossing one of her signature mistletoe sprigs.

"Hey, you _clawful_ akuma, why don't you _furrget_ the girl and fight me?" yelled Cat Noir, giving his signature cheeky grin. " _Purrhaps_ I might win this time!"

Even while she was deep in thought, Ladybug mentally facepalmed at Chat's many puns. _It's what makes him purr_ , she thought. _Oh no, he's got me doing it too._ She shook her head, clearing them of the misleading thoughts. _Focus Marinette, you have an akuma to catch._

A leaf whipped over her head as she continued thinking. _I think that it could be in one of those mistletoe sprigs, but that doesn't seem emotional enough._ She studied the girl before her, from the snowy white hair and icy eyes to the green sprigs of mistletoe around her ankles.

"M'lady! This is getting a little more dif- _fur_ -cult!"

"I can see! That was definitely NOT your best pun! I'm working on it!" she screeched, not taking her eyes off Mistletoe. _Belt, bracelets, hair piece, anklets, ring. Wait, that ring! That's what she's been using to control her plants._ Her bright blue eyes had been searching frantically for the past half minute. She finally averted her attention when Chat went sailing over her head and Aurore was finally caught.

"Come on Chat! We need to get her ring. That's where the akuma is at!"

Chat groaned as he picked himself up off the concrete. "Might be a little more difficult than it looks."

"I think this girl is Mireille, and she was after Aurore and Theo. I don't know what she'll do to them, but she does seem to have a nasty streak. She tried to kill me after all! Lucky Charm!"

They found Mistletoe flying around in a snowy cloud, dragging around poor Aurore who was just wishing she hadn't cheated Mireille of Theo.

"Look, Mireille, Mistletoe, whatever. I'm sorry. Just let me go! I'm sorry I trapped you in an elevator when I got mad and that I briefly called you out on that commercial where I said you didn't use my shampoo." She sobbed into her dress.

Her wails couldn't be more unnoticed by Mistletoe though. "Oh, quite your blathering! Now we'll see how much you really loved Theo." Even in her akumatized state, a single tear drop fell from her eye and transformed into a pale, glittering snowflake.

A familiar red yo-yo wrapped around her wrist and jerked her hand back. Cat Noir was immediately upon her, kicking and clawing. Instead of fighting back to get the Miraculouses, she infuriated Hawkmoth by continuing her revenge. Dodging his attacks, she looked down at her ring. It started to glow as the mistltoe on Aurore's wrist started to grow.

As if by magic, Theo was dragged down the street by some invisible force. "Ahhhhhhhhhh," he yelled. "What the heck is happening?"

"Wait, aren't you Copycat? The guy who like Ladybug and made that statue in the park?" Cat Noir asked as he stopped fighting for a minute and turned towards him.

"Cat, get the ring!" yelled Ladybug, reminding him that there was still an akuma to deal with. She looked around, wondering what to do with the red spotted cup she held. Cat Noir, cup, ring. A simple plan that couldn't lie.

He preformed a neat back flip and landed right next to Mistletoe. "I'll be needing that. Thanks," he grinned mischievously.

And then she kicked him and sent the ring flying. Quick as a flash, a blur of red and black was thrown into the air. Ladybug jumped high, caught the cup and looked inside. Sure enough, the ring was tucked in it. Carefully holding it in her hand, she crushed it. "Time to de-evilze!" She threw the glowing net at the iridescent purple butterfly fluttering away. "Gotcha. Bye bye butterfly," she waved at the pure white moth.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

 **A/N: I'm so sorry that this is so late. It's been like weeks since I posted.**


	10. A Miraculous Christmas Eve

**A/N: I know I am really bad about updating on time, but eh. Have you guys seen episode 10! Loved it! And anyway, I was thinking of ending the story here. Last chapter?**

The two superheroes once again found themselves sitting at the top of the Eiffel Tower. The quiet silence aloud them sift through their jumbled and mixed feelings. It was madness inside each of their heads.

"So," Cat Noir said, breaking the heavy silence. "Christmas is tomorrow. I suppose you'll be wanting to spend Christmas with your family? I'll do patrol by myself I guess." He sighed, not wanting to spend his first Christmas without his mother alone.

"Yah, I probably will. Thanks for understanding," Ladybug said, sincerely meaning it.

"Yah, I have one question Ladybug. Do you really love me?" his eyes filled with hope as he turned to look at her.

This was what she had been waiting for. Looking deep inside her feelings, she took a deep breath to answer.

"Yes, Cat Noir I love you. There was this other boy I had a crush on named Adrien, but he never noticed me. Now I realize that I really do love you kitty. Your puns are a _pun-ishment_ to mankind, but they're cute and actually pretty good. And, I've also realized how much I depend on you and-and."

She started to ramble and stopped with a blush. "I'm sorry, was that-"

Cat Noir pressed his lips against hers, melding, pulling her into a kiss. Her hands tangled in his silky hair. He clutched her waist, pressing their warm bodies closer together. They lost all sense of where they were, only thinking of each other.

A hot fire burned in her stomach, thinking about Cat Noir. She was herself with him, her closest friend, someone she could tell everything to. She cared about him so much, felt his pain. And she realized that Adrien was nice and sweet and handsome, but Cat Noir made her laugh. She didn't get stressed every time she saw him. Her heart beat faster and the fire burned brighter. _I love Cat Noir._

"Ladybug, Ladybug! Is it true that you and Cat Noir are really dating?" Nadja Chamack held her microphone out, jamming into their personal space.

"And are you alright after that akuma? Reports say that you were seriously injured."

"Nadja, we would happily answer your questions at another time. But-"

"Can you confirm tonight that you are a quote-un-quote couple of superheroes."

Cat Noir's arm wrapped around her waist. "M'lady doesn't want to talk right now. Oh, and cat's out of the bag if you can't see it." He grinned at the little pun, before extending his pole and vaulting into the air, Ladybug right behind him.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank Chat, I don't know what I would do without you."

A blush heated his cheeks. "So are we a quote-un-quote couple, bugaboo?"

"Yes, kitty, yes we are. Merry Christmas." They leaned in for another passionate kiss. Something still wormed its way into her mind though. _What about Adrien? Do I still like him? And why is he suddenly showing interest in the Marinette me now?_

Far away, in a well known, cold, empty mansion on the other side of Paris, a green tinted window closed, moths fluttering all around.

"You may have defeated Mistletoe, but I now know of your love. And why manipulate strength when I can use you against each other." A evil laugh ripped from his throat as a plan formed in the back of his mind. "Yes, yes, that is perfect."

Christmas Eve the next day came quickly. An akuma had to be fought because Ladybug wrongfully accused Santa of being a villain when Adrien disappeared. He ended up having a great Christmas dinner at his house with all his friends. At the dinner, he pulled Marinette aside to his room.

"Come on Marinette, I want to show you my room."

Marinette's heart squealed in joy, but not in the way it used to. They came to a stop in front of his computer screens, the picture of Adrien's mother glowing brightly.

"She's got your eyes," they said at the same time. Both blushed. _If I didn't already know she was Ladybug, that would have been very deja vu,_ Adrien thought. He gripped her warm hand tighter.

"I got you a present," he said, grinning in the way that made Marinette's heart ache.

"But Adrien, I didn't get you a present though."

 _You already did._ "That's alright. Here you go. Merry Christmas Marinette." He handed her a small gift box with a red bow around it. She delicately unwrapped the box, carefully not tearing the paper. Inside the box held a small locket, simple, but pretty.

"Oh Adrien, you didn't have to get me anything." The gold glinted lazily in her small palm. A blush escaped her face, dusting her pale cheeks with pink.

She turned to put it on, lifting her pigtails up. _This is the first time she's been able to speak in a complete sentence to me as Adrien._ "Here, let me do that." He grabbed the latches and gently fastened it around her smooth neck. "You look beautiful Marinette."

Her faint blush blossomed into a deep red, as red as her Ladybug suit. "Thanks Adrien." He liked the way she said his name with care and thought. "Merry Christmas." The stars glittered outside as the snow fell in small mounds on the ground.

And the Alya and Nino barged in.

"I knew you guys were in here!" she practically yelled, dragging Nino over to them.

"Yah, you dudes just disappeared. What were you two doing anyway." He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Ah nothing. I was just giving her a Christmas present." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ooookay, well anyway. We were just about to go home, so I came to get Marinette. Well bye Adrien. Come on, we're going"

Marinette waved and turned around before she was pulled out bye Alya. "Bye Adrien, have a good Christmas. And thanks for the present." And with that, she exited the mansion with her family and Alya.

"So girl, anything you want to tell me? What were you really doing with Agreste? Are you sure anything didn't happen?" Her inner reporter instincts kicked in and she bombarded Marinette with questions.

"Nothing. It's just like Adrien said, he was giving me a Christmas present."

"Alright. Well, why weren't you freaking out and melting into a puddle on the carpet?" She glanced suspiciously at her friend.

"Well, I guess I can just control myself more now. You wouldn't want to have to clean up after me would you?" she giggled. _I guess I like Cat Noir more than I like Adrien._ It was good to finally be able to talk to him. Maybe they could actually become better friends.

The car pulled in front of the house. "Well, bye Alya. See you tomorrow. Have a Miraculous Christmas."

 **A/N: Maybe I'll write a sequel.**


End file.
